Only the truth
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: What if Jane and Lisbon are in a container again, together, with no way of escaping? Will Jane tell her the truth? And if he does, in what will that result? Jisbon, Rated K plus, just fluff. Multi-parter.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: I KNOW that Lisbon and Jane have already been in a container together, and ended up in Mexico that time, but I just wanted to do this, because I loved this idea =).**

**Oh, yeah, I wrote this story in two hours, so maybe there are some typos in it, but they're all mine =).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist.**

* * *

><p>"So you're saying Franklin Leamon is in here?" Lisbon asked, as she and Jane approached the big container at the peer. They, well Jane, had followed their murder suspect up until here, when he called Lisbon for 'backup'. At least she was happy he had, because he was the type to find it out himself.<p>

Jane nodded.

"Yes, he is. Shall we?" Jane asked, motioning to the container.

"Ladies first," Jane said, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Lisbon sighed, and opened the container, her gun drawn. Jane followed.  
>"Franklin Leamon? Sir, are you in here," Lisbon asked, and looked around the container. They walked half-way into the container, when suddenly, the door swung closed.<p>

"No!" Lisbon exclaimed, and tried to open the container, but Jane sighed.

"Spare your energy, dear Lisbon, you can only open and close it from the outside," Jane said, and sat down, legs crossed.

"We're trapped in a container, again, Jane! Do you have a better idea? I don't want to end up in Mexico again, and especially not with you again!" Lisbon exclaimed, banging on the door again.

"Lisbon, come on, sit down!" Jane exclaimed, and she turned around. She sighed, and sat down.

"Ah, look at it the positive way-"

"What positive?" Lisbon exclaimed, and Jane rolled his eyes.

"This way, we can spend more time together," Jane said, and groaned.

"Yeah, like we don't spend every moment of the day together already," Lisbon said, dryly, and Jane shrugged.

"Yeah, but now we're really alone."

"Maybe I don't want that."

"Why wouldn't you want that?"

"Just look at you!" Lisbon exclaimed, and jumped up. She walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

"Lisbon, I don't get why you're so-"

"Jane, will you just shut up? It's hard enough to be stuck in a container with you, even if you're quiet," she said, and Jane sighed.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Jane asked, and Lisbon closed her eyes.

"Walter. He's..."

"You're not ready for it, right?" Jane asked, and she nodded, slowly.

"He's really nice, and under other circumstances, I would have loved him, but... But it's too quick," she said, and he nodded, sympathetically.

"I see," Jane said, and Lisbon sat down against the wall, making sure to keep distance from Jane.

"And, do you have someone in mind?"

"Romantically, you mean?" Jane asked, and Lisbon nodded.

"Well... Actually, yes," Jane said, and Lisbon frowned.

"Who?"

"Try to guess," Jane said, his killer 1000-watt smile on his face, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so childish, I'm not going to guess."

"Well, then you'll never know," he said, and Lisbon groaned.  
>"Okay, I'll guess! Is it...," Lisbon said, but she had no idea. It could be everybody: the women were forming a line in front of Patrick Jane that only grew with the day.<p>

It could, for instance, be Kristina Frye. Lisbon hated her, but she seemed to have a weird kind of chemistry with him.

"Kristina Frye?" she asked, and he smiled.

"No," he said, and she sighed.

But it could also be Erica Flynn. Yes, she was in prison, but you couldn't stop love, right?

"Erica Flynn?"

"Of course not, silly!" Jane said, and Lisbon closed her eyes to concentrate.

She gave up.

"The only one I can name now is Agent Darcy, but I assume she's not it as well, right?" she asked, and Jane shook her head.

"Is it someone I know?"

"Oh, yes, very good, also," he said, dead serious, and she frowned.

"O God, not Van Pelt, right?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"No, please, no," he said, laughing, and she shook her head. Then suddenly, it struck to her. Yes, she knew who he meant.

"Does... does she have brown hair?" Lisbon asked, and Jane smiled.

"Are we going to play that game? Okay! Yes, she has brown hair," Jane said, and Lisbon shook her head.

"And she's nice, right? Would I like her?" Lisbon asked, and Jane's smile grew even wider than physically possible. He nodded.

"Would you do everything you could, just to get her?"

Jane nodded again.

"She's... she's me, right?" Lisbon asked, and Jane stopped smiling, and he was suddenly dead serious again.

"Yes, she is," he said, and they were suddenly quiet. He stood up, and sat down beside her.

"Since when?" Lisbon asked, after a long, awkward moment, and he looked at her.

"Since I began working with you. But I couldn't... wouldn't admit it. Not to you, not even to myself."

"But why... me?" Lisbon asked, and Jane shrugged.

"Because you're beautiful?" he said, and Jane could see her blushing.

"Please, don't blush. It's the truth. Only the truth," Jane whispered, and brushed Lisbon's cheek with his thumb. She shuddered.

Lisbon moved over to him, and his strong arm brushed at her arm. They sat like that for a long time, and then, Jane swung his arm around her waist. She expected that to happen, yet she was still surprised. She placed her head on his shoulder, and sighed.

"Just one single question," Jane whispered, and Lisbon looked up.

"Do you love me as well?" he asked, and she closed her eyes. She leaned her head on his shoulder again, and thought.

Did she love him? No way, he always annoyed the crap out of her, never listened to a single word she said, broke the rules, offended families of the victims. How could she love him?

"Yes, I love you...," she whispered, and he smiled. He kissed the top of her head.

She suddenly pulled away, and stood up.

"Let's find a way out," she said, and Jane frowned.

"Sure," he said, and got up as well. But he didn't search for a way out. He grabbed Lisbon's arm, and pushed her against the wall with a loud thud. He leaned against Lisbon his elbows and hands on the wall. His strong body pressed her to the wall, and she had to admit... she liked her.

She cocked her head up to him, and he smiled. Before she knew it, he bowed down and kissed her. Lisbon wrapped her arm around his neck, and when Jane was sure she would run away, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in even closer. His arms wandered down to the small of her back, and she placed her hands on his chest, ready to unbutton his vest. And she did.

And that was when the door from the container swung open, and Rigsby and Cho ran inside.

But they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw in what state Lisbon and Jane were. Rigsby looked down awkwardly, and Cho looked at them, his dead panned face expression visible on his face.

Cho coughed, and Lisbon and Jane stopped dead in their tracks. They turned towards Rigsby and Cho, without pulling away, and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, hey, Cho and Rigsby...," Jane said, and Lisbon moved away from him, feeling cold and alone when she left him, but it was necessary.

"We found Franklin Leamon in his apartment, we arrested him and when we couldn't find you in the office, we tracked down Jane's cell phone, and found you here," Rigsby said, explaining why they now were interrupting this 'special' moment. Lisbon nodded, and walked past the two.

Rigsby and Cho looked at him, confused.

"Long story," Jane said, and followed Lisbon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Busted! Well, what did you think? :D**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: ****Thanks for reviewing! (Again :D). I love you all =).  
>To show how much I love you: here's the next chapter! I wasn't really planning on making this a multi-chapter story, but LAurore, my biggest fan :D, gave me this idea and I LOVED it =). So, LAurore, I hope you like it! And you as well, yeah you! <strong>

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine.**

* * *

><p>"So, what happened?" Van Pelt asked, as the boys entered the bullpen. They both looked up to face her, and sighed.<p>

"Nothing," Rigsby murmured, and Van Pelt frowned.

"What do you mean, nothing?" she asked, and just when the boys were about to explain, Jane entered the bullpen as well, and they were immediately silent. Van Pelt raised her eyebrows.

"Jane, what's going on?" she asked as Jane sat down on his couch. He looked up at her.

"What? Oh, nothing," he said, smiling. Lisbon walked by the bullpen, and Jane followed her with his eyes, his killer smile still visible on his face. Lisbon looked into the bullpen on her way to her office, and looked straight into the face of Patrick Jane. A small smile escaped her mouth, without her wanting it, and quickly turned around and walked into her office.

Jane's smile only grew because of Lisbon's actions. Van Pelt looked at it without having an idea what was going on. Something had happened that morning, and she wanted to find out. Because nobody told her, though everyone seemed to know.

"Wayne, can you please tell me what the hell is going on here? Have I missed something?" Van Pelt asked, and Rigsby shrugged.

"Maybe," he said, and Van Pelt sighed.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my business?" Rigsby said, and focused back to his computer screen again. Van Pelt groaned.

"Jane?" she asked, but as she turned to his couch, he was gone.

-YulianaHenderson-

Jane walked over to the kettle, and poured himself some water. He really needed a fresh cup of tea, to clear his mind. Because that was something that seemed impossible right now.

Not when Lisbon ran through his head like a marathon runner. A beautiful, sexy one. What had he done? He shouldn't have admitted his feelings. This would all complicate things. Just when it was all complicated already.

But he couldn't forget how Lisbon's body had felt when he pushed her against the wall, her small body pressing to his. Or how her lips had felt when bowed down and kissed her.

He pinched himself. He needed to stop thinking about her. They had an interrogation to prepare.

He took his cup of tea and walked back to the bullpen.

"Jane, you coming?" Lisbon asked, and Jane nodded.

"Of course, Lisbon, but first, let me finish my tea-" Jane started, but Lisbon already grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. He just hoped she would take him to the interrogation room where Franklin Leamon was, because if she didn't, she would want to talk to Jane, and he was not sure if he was ready for that.

Fortunately, she did take him to Franklin Leamon. He sighed out of relief. When she turned around, her eyebrows raised, he shrugged, and she turned around while rolling her eyes.

"Mister Leamon, I guess you know why you're here, right?" Lisbon asked, and sat down. Jane placed his cup on the table, and sat down as well, ignoring the weird tingling feeling in his stomach as his arm brushed past Lisbon's shoulder.

Leamon shrugged, and shook his head.

"You're here for the murder of Sean Ahern. We'd like to ask you a few questions," Lisbon said, and the man frowned.

Lisbon turned to Jane.

"Does he speak English?" she asked, and Jane shrugged.

"I don't know," Jane said, and Lisbon and him turned to the window at the same moment. Right then, Rigsby entered the room, and raised his hands in defense.

"Hey Boss, and Jane, I forgot to tell that Franklin Leamon is from The Netherlands. Strange enough, he doesn't speak English. And Franklin Leamon is not his real name, his name's Taco van de Bilt," Rigsby said, and immediately left. Jane smiled as Lisbon placed her forehead on the table, sighing.

"Go and tell the team to find a translator. I'll be in my office," she said, and got up, leaving the room. Jane nodded, and looked at Taco.

"I love you. See, it's not that difficult to say," Jane said, and Taco frowned.

"Never mind," Jane said, and stood up, leaving Taco in complete confusion.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Hello, I'm Margery Delker, I'm here for Franklin Leamon?" the translator said, as she walked into the bullpen. Van Pelt jumped up, and reached out her hand.

"My name's Grace van Pelt, I'm the one that called you. Thank you for coming!" Van Pelt said, and Margery nodded.

"Just bring me to your suspect," she said, and Van Pelt nodded as well.

"Jane, the translator is here, get Lisbon!" Van Pelt exclaimed, and Jane opened his eyes.

"Do I need to?" he asked, and Van Pelt rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it myself! I'll be back in a minute, Miss. Delker," Van Pelt said, and ran into Lisbon's office.

"Boss, the translator is here!" she exclaimed, and that seemed to startle Lisbon.

"Okay, I'm coming. Get Jane, will you?" she asked, and got up. Van Pelt groaned.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, and ran into the bullpen again.

As Lisbon walked into the interrogation room, Jane and Margery following her, Taco looked up.

"Translator?" Taco asked, and Margery nodded.

"Taco van de Bilt, ik ben Margery Delker, ik ben hier om de vragen van deze agenten te vertalen, goed?" Margery asked, and Taco nodded.

"Go ahead," Margery said, and Jane and Lisbon sat down.

"Okay, could you tell Mister van de Bilt that he's here for the murder of Sean Ahern?" Lisbon asked, and Margery nodded. She turned to Taco, and translated what Lisbon had just said. Meanwhile, Jane looked at Lisbon, dead serious. Lisbon ignored him.

"Can you ask what he knows about the murder of Mister Ahern?" Lisbon asked, and Margery nodded again. God, Lisbon hated people that couldn't talk English properly. It took twice the time it normally took them to interrogate their suspects.

Taco told Margery some things, and Margery turned to Lisbon and Jane again.

"Mister van de Bilt says that he knows nothing of the murder. He also says that Sean was a dear friend of him, and he wouldn't want to hurt him."

"So he knows nothing? Let's check," Lisbon said, and looked at Jane, who looked at her. She pinched him.

"Jane, the pictures," Lisbon said, and Jane nodded.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, and placed the pictures on the table. Lisbon rolled her eyes, but shoved the pictures in front of Taco.

"What do you think of this?" Lisbon asked, flatly, and Taco looked at the photos.

Lisbon looked at Jane, and he looked at Taco. To see his reaction. And he got exactly what he wanted.

Taco didn't react at all at the pictures. He just stared at them, emotionless.

"Sean was a good friend, right?" Jane asked, and Taco nodded.

"Yes he was. My wife died when we were married for only three years. Sean had a wife, a beautiful, healthy wife. But he cheated on her. I just... I just couldn't take it anymore. He was destroying their marriage, he was destroying Suzy, so I just returned him the fucking favor," Taco said, and Jane, Lisbon and Margery's were hit with shock.  
>"Wait, so you're... you're American?" Lisbon asked, and Taco nodded.<p>

"I learn Dutch from my parents. But yes, I'm American. But that's not why I'm here. Just arrest me and lock me away, because there's nothing else to live for," Taco said, and Jane pinched Lisbon to get her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. Mister van de Bilt, or is it Leamon?"

"Leamon."

"Mister Leamon... Good luck in prison," she said, she stood up and left the room. Jane smiled.

"Could you-" Jane started, but heard Lisbon screaming from the hall.

"Jane!" she yelled, and Jane jumped up.

"Coming!"

-YulianaHenderson-

"Where's Lisbon?" Jane asked, walking into the bullpen. The team looked up.

"Not here. I guess she's in the attic," Van Pelt said, and Jane nodded.

"Okay," Jane said, and ran upstairs.

And yes, there she was. Staring outside, at the rooftop of the CBI building. She didn't seem to notice him, so he stood there, in the door opening, looking at her.

Her beautiful brown hair covered her head so perfectly. From what Jane could see, her body, and all the beautiful that covered it, was in proportion. Only a little smaller than he was used to. But that shouldn't be a problem, right?

Maybe he found out he liked smaller women. Who knew?

He coughed.  
>Lisbon turned around.<p>

"Jane," she said, and he smiled.  
>"Yes that's me. I'm glad you still remember my name," he said, and she rolled her eyes.<p>

"Why are you here?" Jane asked, and she approached him.

"To... discuss this morning," she said, and closed her eyes.

"It was wrong. We shouldn't have done it."

"But Lisbon-"

"Don't deny it, Jane, please, I-" Lisbon started, but she couldn't finish her line, because Jane hugged her.

"Teresa, I need you. You have no idea how much," he whispered, but Lisbon pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!" Lisbon exclaimed. Jane raised his eyebrows.

"But this morning, you said you love me-"

"Yes, because I was caught up in the moment. It was wrong," she said, and wanted to walk past Jane, when he grabbed her arm.

"No. You're not going anywhere. Not when I love you, not when I finally admitted, after seven years of struggling with this feeling, my feelings for you. I love you," Jane whispered, the last words soft and slow. Tears were stinging in Lisbon's eyes.

"I know, and that's what feels wrong," she whispered, and Jane sighed.

"Why?"

"Because of Angela and Charlotte," she whispered. Jane closed his eyes.

He pulled her against his body, and swung his arms around her.

"Dear Teresa, I know it sounds hard to outshine Angela and Charlotte. But I'm not asking you to. Because I know just how brilliant you are, and how beautiful and how sweet. No hard feelings, if you don't want to commit yourself to something, just say it. But just remember that I'll always love you," he said, pulling away and walking over to the window. This would be the ultimate test to see if Lisbon would want to go for him or not. Because if she walked away, she wouldn't, and if she followed him to the window, she would.

He had to be honest that nerves were breaking him into a thousand little pieces as he reached the window. A long silence after that only made it worse. And as he heard footsteps he had to fight back the urge to turn around.

He then felt a hand on his waist, and his heart jumped to the sky and back. Jane grabbed her arm and pushed her against the window. Her hands went through his curls, and he stroked her cheek.

"It's difficult. I thought I wasn't ready for a new relationship. And I'm still not sure I am. But I _do_ love you," she whispered, and Jane brushed a tear away from her cheek.

And he found he couldn't say anything. He wanted to, but he couldn't. The love he had for Lisbon suffocated him, and he felt as if there was only one thing he could do.

So he bowed down and kissed her.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Where are Jane and Lisbon?" Rigsby asked, and Van Pelt looked up.

"Upstairs, why?" she said, and Rigsby sighed. Van Pelt frowned when Cho turned around.

"Rigsby, man, you owe me fifty dollars," Cho said, holding up his hand.

"What's going on?" Van Pelt asked, still angry at the fact that nobody told her what happened that morning.

"Yeah, we kinda had a bet whether or not Jane and Lisbon were... going to kiss again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, this morning, we saw them kissing," Rigsby said, awkwardly looking down.

"And that's what you're hiding from me, right?" Van Pelt asked, and the boys both looked at her.

"Yes," they said in unison, and she rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you can't keep a secret."

"I can!"

"No, you can't. Now, you don't have this from us, okay?" Cho deadpanned, and Van Pelt sighed.

"Okay, but-"

"Shh, there they are!" Rigsby exclaimed, and the three looked at their computer screens again.

"Guys, go home, we're done with the case, there's nothing to do here anymore," Lisbon said, and Van Pelt looked up quickly. Quick enough to see Jane and Lisbon straightening their clothes. She turned back to her screen, and nodded awkwardly. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *yay* for Taco, for being Dutch, or not really, but whatever :D. It just shot into my mind while writing it, and I HAD to use it :D. What Margery is saying is basically 'I'm Margery Delker, and I'm here to translate what these agents ask, okay?'. I should know, because I AM dutch ;D.**

**Let me know what you think! (L)**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thanks again for the massive support you all gave me. I will be forever grateful! (L)**

**This story might have a slight delay, but don't blame me: I'm supposed to stay in school for the entire day (from 8:20 am until 4:30 pm). Not funny :S.**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Van Pelt walked into Lisbon's office, where Lisbon was dealing with the last bit of paperwork they had to fill in.<p>

Van Pelt was nervous. Not that she thought that Lisbon was going to kill her for asking the question, but she was afraid Lisbon would be angry or even disappointed in her for crossing the professional line between them. And the least Van Pelt wanted was Lisbon to be angry with her.

"Boss?" Van Pelt asked, and Lisbon looked up.

"Yes?"

"I have... a question for you. And promise me you won't be angry," Van Pelt said, and Lisbon raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, ask away."

"Well... about you and Jane... Are you... dating?" Van Pelt asked, and Lisbon's eyes grew wide, and Van Pelt was not sure whether or not that was because of complete disgust or because Lisbon had the feeling that her little secret was revealed.

"No, of course not!"  
>"But, I saw you-"<p>

"Look, I have no idea what you've seen, but Jane and I are most definitely not dating. Not even thinking about it," Lisbon said, looking back at the paperwork, and Van Pelt knew what the discussion was over. Van Pelt had already lost it.

"Okay, I was just wondering," Van Pelt said, and exited the office. She had to pull it out Lisbon, because she was sure something was happening between the two. And she still needed to find out what.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Mrs. Elkin, I'm very sorry for your loss," Lisbon said, sympathetically, and Mrs. Elkin nodded.

"That's just what you _have_ to say, but thanks," Mrs. Elkin whispered, and Lisbon sighed.

"It doesn't matter, I thanked you! But have you already found out who the killer of my husband is?" Mrs. Elkin asked, and Jane looked at Lisbon.

"Yeah, Lisbon, have we?" he asked, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"No, we haven't, Mrs. Elkin, but we are doing our best."

"Of course you are," Jane said, and Lisbon shot him a death glare.

"Mrs. Elkin, would you excuse us for a moment?" Lisbon asked, and Mrs. Elkin sadly nodded. Lisbon grabbed Jane's arm, and pulled him into the kitchen, where Mrs. Elkin couldn't hear them.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm helping with the case, like usual."

"No, you're not! Jane, you're acting weird, and it doesn't really help with the case. So I want you to stop it, now," she ordered, and Jane shook his head.

"I'm not acting weird, you are! You act as if you don't love me, as if I'm just a piece of garbage that you can throw away with the rest. I'm not, Teresa!"

"Don't call me Teresa. Just... Just try and act as normal as possible, please?" she pleaded, and Jane sighed.  
>"Sure," he murmured, and walked out of the kitchen. Lisbon followed him.<p>

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Elkin. I have a few questions I would like to ask you, and you can try to answer them if you feel strong enough for it, okay? It may be some hard questions," Lisbon said, and Mrs. Elkin nodded.

"Did you love Mr. Elkin?" Lisbon asked, and Mrs. Elkin frowned.

"Of course I did! And I still do," she said, and Lisbon nodded.

"Okay... Do you have any idea who could have done this to Mr. Elkin?" Lisbon asked, seeing from the corner of her eye that Jane started his usual "walking-around-the-room-and-gathering-all-information-I-need-to-finish-the-case-without-the-team-so-that-I-get-to-drink-lots-of-tea-without-Lisbon-being-angry-about-it"-walk. He looked at her, but immediately looked back at the first picture in sight. She closed her eyes. She'd hurt him, she knew that, but it was for his own good. _Her_ own good as well.

"No... No, everybody loved Jamie. Of course, there were some people that were jealous of him because of his money, but Jamie always brushed it away. At least he was nice and friendly, and that they weren't, was their loss. He was so-" Mrs. Elkin said, and suddenly began crying. Lisbon sighed, and Jane smiled. Lisbon moved over to Mrs. Elkin, and placed her hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Elkin," Lisbon said, but Mrs. Elkin immediately sat up straight again.  
>"I'm sorry, I just lost it. Jamie was a very kind person, and I loved him with all my heart. You know, when I met him, I was a very shy woman. I wasn't sure whether or not men found me attractive or not. I thought I wasn't ready for a serious relationship yet, but Jamie proved me wrong. I <em>was<em> ready for a relationship. And of course we had our ups and downs, but in general, we were a happy married couple, and-" she said, but was already crying again. Lisbon looked at Jane, and she knew they were both thinking the same thing. Jane pointed at Mrs. Elkin, whose head was now down, looking at her lap, and then he pointed at Lisbon, and raised his eyebrows. She shook her head, and mouthed 'No'. He frowned, and she had to fight back the urge to slap him in his face.

"Mrs. Elkin, thank you for your answers. I'm still very sorry for your loss. We will stay in touch until we find your husband's killer," Lisbon said, and stood up, motioning for Jane to walk to the door and meet her in a second. He did.

"Thank you, Agent Lisbon. And Agent Jane as well," she said, and Lisbon smiled.  
>"He's not exactly an agent, he's my consultant," she said, and Mrs. Elkin nodded.<p>

"Well, have fun with him," she said, tears were stinging in her eyes again. Lisbon did not want to stay here for really long, so an opportunity to ask the lady what she meant with that statement wasn't there. So she just nodded, and walked to the door, where Jane was already awaiting her.

Lisbon closed the door behind her, and Jane turned around to face her.

"Okay, what were you saying?" Lisbon asked, and Jane shrugged.

"Nothing."

"It didn't look as nothing."

"Okay! I just noticed that you and Mrs. Elkin are very much alike," he said, and Lisbon raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" she asked, and he shrugged again.  
>"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're not ready for a relationship yet, and Mrs. Elkin wasn't as well. But I might be wrong. Oh, I'm certain I'm wrong, because I'm always wrong, right?" he hissed, and turned around to walk to the car.<p>

"Excuse me? I thought you were the one that had a wedding seven years ago, and are still not able to let her go? Not me, right?" she asked, running after him. He was almost a foot taller than her, so his legs were longer as well. She had a hard job in keeping his fast pace. But when she finished her sentence, he stopped dead in his tracks.

But he found he was unable to say anything. Because he was afraid he would say something incredibly stupid, and that that would destroy the small relationship they had.

Yeah, sure, Lisbon wasn't ready for commitment, and maybe he wasn't either. But there was no reason in calling back dead wives.

So he just shook his head in disbelief, and continued walking to the car. Lisbon closed her eyes. What had she done? This was not what she wanted. Why couldn't she have an average life, with normal people in it that were all boring? Because then, she wouldn't have these kinds of problems.

She ran towards him, and grabbed his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks again. He turned around slowly, immediately looking into her eyes when he could, and it scared Lisbon.

He looked down at his hand, which Lisbon was now holding, and blinked. He looked at Lisbon, and his heart dropped.

He saw nothing in her face. Not a single emotion. No hate, no anger, no love. He swallowed, and cleared his throat.  
>"I don't think it's going to work between us," Jane said, and Lisbon nodded, slowly.<p>

"I think we just need to break up," he said, and she just nodded again.

"You and I... we're just not meant for each other," he said, and she nodded, and now, he could see emotions in her eyes. Emotions in the form of tears. He sighed.

He dropped his hand, causing Lisbon to let go, and Lisbon swallowed, trying to fight back the tears from her eyes.

"Bye Lisbon," Jane whispered, and turned around and left. He didn't even go to the car anymore, he just walked the streets, and Lisbon closed her eyes.

So that was it. Her very short affair, if you could even call it that, with Jane was over. Out.

This was what she wanted. Jane to leave her alone, not kiss her every time when they were at work. Or the rare moments when he was at her apartment. It was all over.

Tears were now streaming down her face, and she ran over to the car and sat in the driver's seat. She couldn't go to work right now. Not in this state. She would just call Wainwright and ask him if she could stay home for today. Besides, she had done pretty much all of her paperwork already that morning, so it wouldn't be much of a problem.

What would be a problem was to focus on something different than her consultant. But that would be something for later. Now, she just had to find a way to forget about Patrick Jane. And that was the most difficult task right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it's really quick, and it's sad... But yeah, they both have 'scarred souls', so you can't blame them, right? :D**

**What did you think? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: This chapter only consists of Lisbon and Jane being REALLY sad :D. So, if you don't really want to read that, feel free to skip this chapter. But I think you have to read it, because it really took a long time to make it like this :D.**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Lisbon entered her apartment, tears streaming down her face, and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it, and slid down to the floor. She pulled up her legs to her chest, and placed her head on her knees.<p>

What had she done? Why did she argue with Jane? She didn't want to argue with him, that's for sure.

And why did he just gave up their relationship, without even thinking about it, without discussing it with her?

So many questions, but none of them really mattered. Because she knew the answer to it. It was the answer to another big question that ran through her head since that morning in the container: Why him?

Because she loved him. She felt he was her better half, the love of her life. Then why did she do this to both herself and him?

She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket, and dialed his number.

-YulianaHenderson-

Jane ran upstairs, to the attic, _his_ attic, shutting the door behind him. He ran his hand through his hair, and sighed.

Yes, he had really broken up with her.

And yes, he regretted it.

He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have yelled at her, or even think about arguing with her.

Hell, she shouldn't have even started this complicated affair with her. But he couldn't help it. And now, he was being selfish. Really, _really_ selfish. He gave up their love without thinking about it. Or discussing it with her.

He grabbed his phone from the table in the middle of the room, and dialed her number.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Lisbon?"

"Jane."

"Yes, that's me. Why are you calling me?"

"I just wanted to know how you were doing. Obviously you're doing great, you sound like you're doing great."

"Yeah, given the fact of circumstance, I'm doing pretty great. How about you?"

"Well..."

"What 'well?'"

"Yes, I'm doing great. Feeling alive, like always."

"Not sad?"

"Of course sad."

"For what? Why would you be sad?"

"Oh, just... just things, you know? Like the fact that the tea I made an hour ago is cold. Or that I can't seem to get to sleep. These things."

"I see."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay, that's great. How's Walter?"

"Walter's great, I guess. I haven't spoke a lot to him the last few days."

"Why?"

"Well... things. Obviously I was too busy with the case."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"I'm going to hang out with him tomorrow. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Okay."

"He's going to pick me up from work, and then, we'll go straight down to the nearest restaurant."

"Cool."

"Or at least, that's what he told me."

"Yeah."

"Jane, are you okay?"

"Hmmm?"

"I asked if you are okay?"

"Yes, I am. You already asked, by the way.  
>"Really? Oh, how stupid of me. I must have forgot your answer."<p>

"Apparently."

"Do I see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, you do. Good luck with Walter."

"And you good luck with Kristina. You're dating her now, right?"

"I believe I am, yes."

"Great. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Bye."

"Bye."

Lisbon hung up the phone, and collapsed again.

And so did Jane, but they didn't knew it from each other. Somewhere, deep down, they had _hope_ the other collapsed as well. But you couldn't be entirely sure unless you're really there. And they weren't together. Nor were they together in a relationship, nor were they even together in the same room. And it felt cold, not having the other around them. But it was the best for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it's short, sorry! But I thought it would be stronger if it was shorter :D.  
>Review, then I will know what you think!<strong>


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and alerting! **

**Here's the next chapter :D. Oh, yeah, I know the previous chapter was... a bit confusing, to say the least, but all (or at least, most :D) your questions will be answered :D.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own The Mentalist.**

* * *

><p>Lisbon got up, tears still in her eyes. She had to call Walter. Or otherwise it would be strange if she told Jane that she was dating Walter again. She was sure he wasn't dating Kristina Frye yet as well, was playing the same games she did. She couldn't blame him, though. She only blamed herself.<p>

She wondered what he would do with Kristina if he was dating her. If they would kiss like he and Lisbon kissed. If their touches would be the same. Probably not.

But it wasn't the same for her and Walter as well. Because it was just a cover-up act. Or else, people would find out about Jane and her dating. And she did not want _that_ to happen. Definitely. Or did she?

"Walter Mashburn."

"Walter..."

"Teresa? What's wrong?" Walter asked, concern in his voice.

"Could you... do you have something to do tonight?" she asked, her voice breaking. She heard Walter sighing.

"No. Do you need help with something?"

"No, it's just-"

"I'm coming, Teresa," Walter said, and hung up the phone. Lisbon had to admit that it was cute of Walter to come immediately when she needed him. And she did need him. To forget Jane.

"Teresa, open up, please," Walter exclaimed, as he knocked on Lisbon's front door. She opened the door, and Walter immediately barged in.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he said, as he turned around to look at her. He gasped.

"You cried."

"Yes, I did."

"Why did you cry?" Walter asked, and Lisbon shrugged. She sat down on the couch, and Walter followed.

"Talk to me."

"No, I don't want to," she said, cuddling up beside him and placing her head on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Okay, then don't tell me. But I want to know eventually," he said, kissing the top of her head, and Lisbon felt tears stinging in her eyes.  
>Since when did her life become so complicated?<p>

-YulianaHenderson-

"Guys, I got something for you! Well, I don't, but Walter Mashburn does," Lisbon said, while walking into the bullpen. She ignored Jane completely. But since he did also, she didn't care about it.

"What is it?" Van Pelt asked, and Lisbon smiled.

"He's gonna throw a party, and because he loves everyone, you are invited as well," Lisbon said, and a big smile appeared on Van Pelt's face.

"Great! When is it?"

"Next Friday. You better be in time, it's at his house," Lisbon said, and continued her way to her office.

The team looked at each other, wide smiles on their faces – except Cho of course – but when they found Jane wasn't sharing their joy, they looked at him.  
>"Jane, are you okay?" Van Pelt asked, and Jane looked up at them.<p>

"Of course I am," he said, and left to the attic. The team frowned.

"I'll go talk to him," Van Pelt said, and went upstairs as well.

"Jane? Jane!" Van Pelt exclaimed, knocking on the door.

"What!" Jane exclaimed, and Van Pelt winched. He never screamed, or almost never. There must have happened something terribly wrong.

"Open up, Jane!" Van Pelt exclaimed once again, and she heard him sighing. Not long after that, he opened the door.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I care about you? And the team does as well."

"Oh yeah, sure."

"No, really! I just wanted to ask if you were coming to Mashburn's party as well, but it seems you're not willing to have fun," Van Pelt stated, and turned around, but Jane grabbed her upper right arm.

"No, I am coming. I... I just need some rest, that's all. Sorry," he said, and released her arm. She frowned, but left it at that. And Jane couldn't be more grateful. She was a real friend, compassionate at some times, but strong and caring at the others. He just couldn't imagine being somewhere without her, and the boys, of course.

She nodded, and left the attic. Jane ran his hands through his curls. He could think of a way to apologize to Lisbon at Walter's party. But he thought that it would just make no sense. Lisbon hated him at this moment, so she would never forgive him.

He had to invite Kristina to go with him. Because otherwise, it would be strange if he told Lisbon that he was dating Kristina again.

That that it mattered, though. He knew Lisbon began dating Mashburn again. And he couldn't deny the fact that Mashburn was better for Lisbon than he was.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Patrick Jane! How nice of you to join us!" Mashburn said, approaching him, and Jane winched. He had hoped Mashburn wouldn't notice him, so Jane could just show that he still was a social person, and leave with Kristina to spend the night.

Nope, Mashburn always did what Jane didn't want to do.

Jane smiled a faint smile.

"And how nice of you to throw this party," Jane said, immediately turning to Kristina. Not that that was a soothing sight, but it was sure better than to look at the man that now had Lisbon for himself.

"And who is this nice lady?" Mashburn asked, eying Kristina.

"I'm Kristina Frye," Kristina said, and Mashburn hold out his hand for her to shake. She did.

Mashburn smiled.

"You're lucky, Patrick," Mashburn said, but Jane didn't look at Kristina anymore. He looked at Lisbon, who was sadly and quietly sitting in the corner of the room, staring at a blank spot on the floor. Mashburn followed his gaze, and noticed what Jane was looking at.

He smiled.

"And I'm lucky as well," Mashburn said, and excused himself as he approached Lisbon. Jane felt anger boiling up inside him. But he knew this was his own fault.

Kristina grabbed his hand.

"Patrick, are you okay?" Kristina asked, and Jane looked at her. He smiled a faint smile again.

"Yes, I am," Jane said, and Kristina smiled.

"Great," she whispered, and he internally sighed. He was quite tired of her, but he needed her. For what, he wasn't sure. He guessed he just needed some comfort.

Jane listened to everyone surrounding them, their 'interesting' chats, and the music. He caught the first notes of one of his favorite songs: 'As time goes by'. He looked at Kristina, and she knew what he was thinking. At least there was something they had in common.

Jane hold out his hand, and Kristina took it. He placed his hand on the small of her back, and pulled her in his arms. She just looked at him, with cold eyes. Jane couldn't see any emotion in them, not a single one. Not even anger, or disgust. And this was why he didn't liked her.

Why was he still dating her?

He looked over Kristina's shoulder, and saw that Mashburn led Lisbon to the middle of the room as well, ready to dance. Jane was never jealous, but now, he was. When Lisbon looked up at him, he quickly looked at Kristina again, and smiled. That should do the trick.

Mashburn and Lisbon came closer. Walter suddenly stopped, which caused Lisbon to frown.

"Care to switch?" Walter asked, a childish smile on his face, and all others looked up.

Jane wasn't sure if he wanted to. Because he was afraid it would trigger emotions within him that he didn't want to feel. Not with Lisbon. Not anymore.

But he nodded. And so, Kristina went to Walter, and Lisbon to Jane. Jane wasn't surprised Kristina and Walter started dancing almost immediately. Maybe Walter liked Kristina more than he liked Lisbon.  
>It was much more difficult for Jane and Lisbon. Before this complicated relationship they wouldn't find it awkward, or stupid, they would obey immediately. But now, with a lot of feelings buried down deep inside them, they just found they couldn't.<p>

They felt that everybody was now looking at them. It wasn't surprising, the way they looked at each other was just... awful. Jane looked into Lisbon's eyes, and saw two completely other ones than Kristina's.  
>The eyes he saw felt familiar, as if they were his, as if he had once owned them. Which was strange, even to him.<p>

And he saw tears burning in them, tears of feelings, of true and pure emotions.

He slowly approached her, unable of keeping himself away from her, and pulled her into his arms. She placed her head on his chest, and he felt she was crying. He just made little circles on her back, awkwardly, not wanting to get closer to her again, but already knowing he failed.

"_It's still the same old story _

_A fight for love and glory _

_A case of do or die. _

_The world will always welcome lovers _

_As time goes by._

_Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers _

_As time goes by."_

Jane swallowed. He needed to get away from here, now. So he pulled away as soon as the song ended, and ran outside. The only one that followed him was Kristina.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Patrick?"

Kristina came running down the halls of Walter's house.

She didn't knew what happened, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. All she wanted to do is find Jane before he could do something terribly stupid. Because she knew he was capable of that.

And she found him, outside, sitting on a bench. His head buried in his hands, his curls disheveled.

Kristina sat down beside him.

He looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"No...," Jane sighed, and Kristina did as well.

"Tell me what happened," she said, placing her hand on his, and he looked up.

"It's just... It's complicated, okay? First Lisbon and now you... It's hard for me, especially when the thought of Angela still wanders through my head all the time."

"I understand. If you don't want a serious relationship, just say it," she said, and Jane swallowed.

"I see. Well, call me when you are ready," Kristina said, kissed his cheek and left. Jane closed his eyes. At least he had one care less. Now, he just had to end his Lisbon-confusion. Or not.

Why did his life had to be so complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Let me know! :D**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Phew! This one took a real long time to write! Well, I've been to Amsterdam yesterday, so I was gone the entire day. Don't blame me :D.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and alerts and stuff like that. I love you forever!**

**Okay, this chapter is the end (I hope :D) of this story. It might end a little... abrupt, but I tried my best :D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist.**

* * *

><p>"You're okay?" Walter asked, as he led Lisbon to his car. She just nodded, on which he sighed. She sat down in the passenger seat, and he in the driver's seat.<p>

"Teresa, if there's something wrong, you can tell me, you know that, right?" he said, and drove away. She nodded again.

"So how's Patrick? I see you're not as close as the last time I saw you two," he said, and Lisbon looked at her lap.

"So that's the problem. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing."

"Teresa, I know when something's wrong with you. I might not be as smart and clairvoyant as Patrick, but I have some insight into character," he said, dead serious. Lisbon sighed.

"Okay. Jane and I were... dating. And we broke up. It's behind me, I got over it, and now I can move on," she said, and Walter frowned.

"So why are you sitting here, almost crying like a teenager whose first love just dumped her? And why did Jane had so much strain with dancing with you, and leaves just as the song ended, Kristina following him? Is he dating her?"

"Stop it."

"Teresa, answer me. Are you both dating other people just to cover up the fact that you still have feelings for each other?" Walter asked, losing his patience.

"No."

"You sure?" Walter asked. He turned into the next exit, and stopped at the side of the road.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not. You still have feelings for Patrick, don't you?" he asked, and Lisbon looked outside.

"Yes, I do," she whispered, and Walter ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry...," she whispered again, and opened the car door. She walked into the woods next to the road, and disappeared. Walter sighed.

How the hell would he explain to people that he himself was the cause for Lisbon to disappear into the woods? He would never forgive himself if she did anything stupid.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon walked through the woods, not really getting what she was doing. She was in the woods.

But for what?

She'd fought with Walter. Right.

Why?

Because she couldn't stand him any longer. Everything he did, everything he said reminded her of _him_. 'The one that got away'.

It wasn't Walter's fault, obviously. But she just didn't like him anymore.

A bird. A beautiful little bird landed in the treetops. So young, so free. Away from everything. If something bad happened, it could just fly away, off to a better life. Why wasn't she a bird?

Lisbon saw a big tree that has fallen over possibly years ago. She sat down on it.

The forests always made her calm and relaxed. When she was younger, when her parents were still alive, they used to take her and her brothers to the woods. They would run around, pretending to be a princess and three knights, saving the fair maiden. Or three pirates and Lisbon was the captain. She'd loved it.

Now, it also reminded her of previous cases they'd had. Like the one where people were searching for gold in a little streamlet. She ended up with crutches because of Jane.

All soothing memories, of course. She didn't get why she didn't came here more often. Maybe she _was_ addicted to her job.

She heard something behind her, and turned around. She couldn't see what or who it was, and when she grabbed her gun and found she'd left it at home, she panicked. The 'thing' came out of the bushes, its arms raised and Lisbon gasped.

Of course, it was the one and only Patrick Jane.

"Go away," Lisbon hissed, but he shook his head.

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"How did you find me here anyway?" Lisbon asked, on which Jane cocked his head to the side.

"Mashburn. He told me about your fight, and about how you stepped out of the car and straight into the woods. Seen your current state I knew you wouldn't go far. Walter didn't want to force you, so he called me. Don't ask me why," Jane said, and Lisbon sighed.

"I don't need you. I'm a big girl, I can take care of my-"

"So that's why you're sitting here, on the urge of crying? No gun, no cell phone."

"For a reason-"

"No. You just didn't know what to do, that's why you're here," Jane said, his voice accusing, and Lisbon swallowed. She looked at her feet.

"I can't see what I'm doing anymore, or what somebody else does. It's all a big blur right now."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Jane asked, now calm again. Lisbon looked up.

"Because you hate me."

"No, I don't."

"Then why did you break up with me?" she asked, and Jane sat down.

"Because it was too much. I've had a great time with you, but it reminded me too much of Angela and Charlotte," Jane said, quietly, and Lisbon swallowed.

"But I already told you-"

"I know. I thought I could just forget them, could just carry on with my life. But I found I can't. Yet."

"But-"

"Please, just listen. I needed more time and space, but you wouldn't let me. It's not your fault, don't get me wrong, but-"

"So why didn't _you_ tell _me_?"

"I have a reason for it?"

"Oh, and I don't? Have you forgot the story of my childhood?" Lisbon said, and Jane coughed.

"Excuse me. You've had your entire life to cope with it, to get over it."

"So that means that I'm not sad anymore?" Lisbon asked, and Jane shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know."

"No, you don't! You don't know anything about me! Yet you act as if you do. Don't you see that this entire situation is difficult for me as well?" she exclaimed, and Jane stood up.

"Of course I do!"

"No, you don't! Believe me, you don't!" Lisbon yelled, and jumped up. But all the blood suddenly escaped from her head, rushing down to her feet, and she saw stars.

"Lisbon, are you okay?" Jane asked, approaching her, completely forgetting – or not – their argue.

Lisbon pulled away from him.

"Go away," Lisbon said, quietly, and her knees gave up underneath her. And so did Jane's.

"Lisbon? Lisbon!" Jane exclaimed, softly hitting her cheeks to wake her up, but she didn't. He looked around. Of course there was nobody here when you needed them.  
>There was a highway next to the woods. He took Lisbon in his arms, not minding the weight that pushed on his exhausted body, and walked to the edge of the forest.<p>

Someone immediately stopped, and ran out of his car.

"What happened with her?" the person asked, and Jane couldn't say anything. The person looked at him for a little longer, confused, but then looked at Lisbon. He kneeled down beside her, and checked her pulse.

"Did she just collapse?" the man asked, and Jane nodded.

"Does she have an illness or something like that?"

Jane shook his head.

"Oh God," the person said, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Has she eaten anything today?"

Jane shook his head again.

"I assume she stood up too quickly and then fainted, right?" the person asked, trying to gather all the information he had.

Jane nodded.

"We need to get her to a hospital. It's not that bad, but it doesn't bother anybody to get her checked up. You, get her in the back seat," the person said, and Jane nodded. He lifted Lisbon up again, and did as the man told him.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" the man asked, and Jane looked up from staring at Lisbon. She looked really calm, and it wasn't what Jane wanted her to do right now. He wanted her to shout at him, shoot him for everything he had done wrong.

He yelled at her. Again. Why couldn't her learn anything from lessons?  
>He kept making the same mistakes over and over again.<br>And now, she was unconscious, and it might be his fault. If he didn't yell at her, she wouldn't have to wind up so much, and they would be at work already.

"I'm Patrick Jane," Jane answered, and the man nodded.

"Okay. My name's Hugh Milstead. I was on my way to work, but then I saw you two, and I really didn't want something to happen to her," Hugh said, and Jane nodded.

He didn't get why you would help someone you didn't knew. Why you would sacrifice your work for someone unknown to you.

"Who's she?"

"She's my... boss," Jane said, and Hugh frowned. He seemed to be startled by this. The way Jane had hold her in his arms was sweet and charming, not friendly or in a boss-colleague way.

"Your boss? Well okay. What's her name?"

"Teresa Lisbon."

"And you work... where?" Hugh asked, and Jane looked at Lisbon again.

"At the CBI."

"The what?" Hugh asked, and Jane looked up.

"The California Bureau of Investigation."

"Ah, so you're cops."

"No, _she_'s a cop. I'm just a consultant," Jane corrected him, and Hugh nodded understandably.

The rest of the ride, they were quiet. And Lisbon didn't wake up. Either she was really tired, and caught up with her sleeping right now, or she was sick. And Jane just hoped the first one. Because the last one would be the last straw for him.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Are you the family?" the doctor asked, coming out of the room where Lisbon was being held, apparently.

Jane shook his head.

"I'm... a friend."

"Okay, well, Miss Lisbon was just a little lightheaded, she hadn't eaten much the last days. Make sure she eats well, and then she's allowed to go," the doctor said, nodding at Jane and walking over to the next patient. Jane turned around, and looked at Hugh. He approached him.

"Thanks so much, Hugh," Jane said, shaking his hand, and Hugh nodded.

"Glad to be of service," he said, and left the waiting room. Jane turned around to the door. He took in a deep breath, and opened it.

Lisbon immediately looked up – she wasn't in a hospital bed, she only sat on the edge of it, her back towards the door – and as soon as she saw who entered the room, she looked away.

Jane swallowed.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, but Lisbon ignored him.

Jane walked over to Lisbon, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly, she didn't shrug away from him. Instead she turned around, and faced him.

"Did you mean what you said in the woods? That you don't want to forget them and that you're not willing to change?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then why did you-" Lisbon started, but Jane silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips.

He lifted his hands, and she looked at them. No wedding ring. So he could forget them.

She swallowed, tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Teresa, and it was insanely stupid of me to yell at you. I shouldn't have done that, neither should I have broken up with you. Are you willing to forgive me?" Jane asked, and Lisbon looked down.  
>"I don't-"<p>

"Please. I really need you," Jane whispered, and Lisbon looked up, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," Lisbon said, and they looked into each other's eyes.

So much emotions where shared in that one moment.

Pain.

Anger.

Relieve.

Love.

And only the last one overwhelmed the others. Jane took Lisbon's hands in his, and she got up from the bed she sat on. She walked into his embrace, and he placed his hand on the small of her back. She looked up, and he looked down, at the same thing.

And because of that, they kissed. But neither one of them pulled away. They even deepened it, wrapping their arms around each other.

It felt perfect, almost as if they didn't break up. Like they didn't ignore each other for days.

"You have me, if you want me," Jane whispered in her ear, and Lisbon shuddered.

"I don't want you," she said, and he pulled away. She smiled.

"I need you," she said, pulling him in closer and kissing him again. He smiled against her lips, which caused her to smile as well.

It was as if them kissing just made all the bad thoughts and memories go away, to leave the room, and left Jane and Lisbon alone.

Jane cupped her face with his right hand, his left hand stroking her hair. His right hand went down, lightly tracing the outlines of her breasts, causing Lisbon to shudder with anticipation. Lisbon leaned into his touch, and Jane stopped. He pulled away, and looked her in the eye, suddenly very serious.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, and she closed her eyes. Her hands found his hands, and she placed them on her hips.

"I don't want to force this on you. I just want you to be happy," Jane whispered, and Lisbon looked him the eyes.

"The only way to make me happy is this," she said, and softly wrapped her legs around his waist, linking their lips again.

And that was it for Jane. He grabbed her hips, and pulled her in closer, his hands going under her shirt, on which Lisbon moaned with delight.

And the doctor chose that exact moment to barge in.

He looked up, and froze.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" he asked, and Jane and Lisbon awkwardly chuckled.

"No, we're used to it," he said, grabbed Lisbon's hand, helping her getting up from the bed.

"Okay," the doctor said, hesitant, but looked at his clipboard.

"Well, Miss Lisbon, seems like this... little chat with Mister Jane cheered you up," the doctor said, and Jane smiled at the blush that appeared on her face.

"You're allowed to go, but make sure you get some food and rest," the doctor said, looking at the two, slightly smirking at how cute they all of a sudden were, and left the room. Jane and Lisbon looked at each other.

Jane cupped her face.

"You coming?" Jane asked, and Lisbon nodded.

They both didn't knew what was in the future for them, but they knew it wouldn't involve Kristina nor Mashburn or anybody else. Only each other. And maybe a king-sized bed.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon felt a comfortable and familiar warmth on her abdomen, and she smiled.

"Morning," Jane whispered, and stroked her belly. She placed her hands on his.

She turned around, and looked at him. The thought of him, stark naked in _her_ bed, was so perfect that it felt suffocating, and she could only smile at him, stroking his blonde curls.

"Liked it?" Jane asked, and Lisbon chuckled.

"What do you want to hear?"

"The truth?"

"The truth... Well... How about I show you how much I liked it?" she asked, and Jane nodded. She kissed his chest, and slowly laid down on top of him, all the while placing small kissed in the crook of his neck, and on his lips. She sat up straight, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She felt sore, but she really wanted this. _Needed_ this.

"Are you still sure about Angela and Charlotte?" Lisbon suddenly asked, laying down on his chest again.

Jane's smile dropped.

He sighed, and stroked her hair.

"Of course I am."

"Really?"

"Teresa, how many times do I have to tell you?" Jane asked, looking down, and she looked up.

"I don't know...," she said, hitting herself mentally for being so incredibly stupid. Of course she knew he loved her. Last night, he'd told her many times. But yet, she was still unsure of this.

She wasn't unsure about herself, not at all. She was just afraid Jane would leave her again, and she was sure that she wouldn't survive another time anymore.

He gently pushed her off of his chest, and got up. He walked over to his clothes, which he had hurriedly threw in a pile on the floor that night, and grabbed his vest. He then pulled something out of his right pocket, and walked over to the bed again. He laid down beside her, and took her in his arms.  
>"Dear Teresa, of course I love you. I loved you since the very first moment I met you, and I will always love you, until we are both in a old people's home, not remembering who everyone is, but I'll always remember you. I want you to be beside me when I face my demons, I want you beside me for every second of my life from now on. I don't ever want to lose you out of sight again," he said, and Lisbon looked at him, confused. He smiled, held up his hand, and showed a black velvet box. Lisbon's eyes widened, and shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening.<p>

"Do you want to marry me, Teresa?" Jane asked, opening the box, and revealing a beautiful diamond ring. But it didn't matter how it looked like, how expensive it had been. The thought counted.

But Lisbon found she was speechless. This was all happening so fast. She closed her eyes, and felt Jane dropping his hand.

"You're not ready," Jane whispered, after a long silence, and Lisbon opened her eyes, letting her tears escape.

"It isn't you, it's me. It happens so fast, one moment we were ignoring each other, both dating other people, hating each other for everything that we did wrong, and the other moment, you're asking me to marry you. It just... doesn't feel right," she said, and escaped from his embrace. Jane followed her with his eyes. He looked at the black box. Well that didn't turn out as planned.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon sat on the floor in the shower, allowing the hot water to wash away all her thoughts.

Well, not all of them.

There was still the Jane-debacle, he was still in her house, probably still even in her bedroom.

She loved Jane, that was not the problem, but she felt guilty towards Angela and Charlotte.

It was actually quite ironical, if you thought of it. All these years, she kept insisting that Jane had to forget about them, had to carry on with his life. And now, _she_ was the one still thinking about the two, and not Jane.

"Lisbon, are you alright?"

"You think I am? I'm sitting on the bathroom floor, the water still running, the hot water is gone. I just ran away, away from your proposal and you think I'm alright?" Lisbon exclaimed, and she heard Jane sigh.

"Please, open the door, Teresa," Jane said, and Lisbon stood up. She saw stars for a moment. She wasn't surprised. Though the doctor said to eat something, since when did she listen to doctors? She had hated them her entire life. She grabbed a towel and draped it around her, covering most of her intimate zones. Not that it mattered, though: she'd had sex with the man for crying out loud.

She opened the door, and there was Jane, now dressed in only a small underpants, the box still in his hands. He just looked at her, and she looked into his eyes.

She couldn't help it anymore.

She swung her arms around his neck, and kissed him, with all the passion she could possibly put in a kiss, and Jane seemed startled by this sudden action. It didn't take long until he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer, if that was even possible.

She finally pulled away, when they were both in a lack of oxygen, almost fainting. He pressed his forehead to hers. Her hands wandered down to the hand that hold the box. She opened it, took the ring out of it and placed it around her ring finger.

"Yes, I want to marry you," Lisbon whispered, and that was it for Jane. He smiled a 1000-watt smile, and then lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Yes, he and Lisbon were engaged. And yes, everybody was allowed to hear that. As long as nobody interrupted this time, because people would get killed if they did.

And Jane kept his promise, to both Angela and Lisbon: He would never, _ever_ forget them. And that was only the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one's a long, long one! Over 3000 words! Considering I usually write chapter that consist of 2000 words, maybe even less sometimes...**

**Well, let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading this story, if anybody wants me to continue this story, just review and let me know what you think I could do!**


End file.
